


Hidden and Caught within an Amulet

by Seaangelsong16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulets, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaangelsong16/pseuds/Seaangelsong16
Summary: Dean never expected to have a guardian angel, much less one in his necklace but, there is.Sam never taught he could be given an angel but he got one.Castiel would never let his garrison down but stuck in an amulet, that's a little outrageous.Gabriel thought he was well hidden, so waking up inside of an amulet belonging to a Samuel Winchester is a little surprising. The question is who put him there?





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based of the amulets from Rick Riordan's The Red Pyramid. If you like this leave a comment, even if it's how to do better.

  ""

  "Mary, your son."

  "Hush Micheal, we both know my time left is short. Besides, he is too young. You can wait for a while if you will even still need him."

   "Of course I'll still need him you and I both know why." 

   "What about Sam, is his fate still the same?"

    "We both know that as well." A sigh filled the air; it sounded old and worn down like it had been perfected over time.

    "Promise me you'll protect him Micheal."

    "Mary, Sam..."

     "Not Sam! Protect Dean."

     "You Know I will."

      "Promise me you'll protect him like in the days of Egypt."

       "Mary! The old order is very ..."

       "No excuses, promise me." The voice was too soft, too broken, to be anything more than a mother caring for her child.

      "I promise to fulfill it when the time comes. "

      "Swear it upon your grace." The voice grew demanding yet desperate.

      "Mary! That's highly out of regard, the mire idea..."

      "You are already stealing one of my children. You owe me this."

       "Fine." the second voice grew steely, "I swear upon my grace to protect my vessel with the ways of older Egypt."

        "Thank you Micheal, ill see you tomorrow night in heaven." With the whoosh of wings, the conversation ended. The mother turned to one of her children, still in his crib. "Sleep tight Samuel, tomorrow your fate calls." The mother leaves the room leaving the baby, Sam, fast asleep in the dark room. Little did either know that some else had been hiding in the room and heard to whole conversation.

          "Two can mess with old magic,my brother, I will protect my vessel as well." With a final sound Sam was alone and asleep.


	2. Watching from heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets the Amulet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the kudos on the last chapter. Please leave comments they really help. Also take it away Cas.  
>  I don't understand why I have to say this but this author doesn't own any of us though she wishes to.

Castiel is an angel of the Lord, not a watcher. But here he is watching over a young Dean Winchester. He was given this mission so time ago, he had lost count since time doesn't flow the same in heaven as on earth. Why was he watching over some child? Easy, Micheal asked him too. At first, it seemed like and honor. Micheal selecting him over all the other angels. Slowly he came to question his task. Was watching over this, Dean Winchester, so important that it required an angel? And if so, why couldn't they use a cupid or a reaper? Those two already watch over humans, was watching over a certain one that much of a difference? Castiel knew the other angels wanted him to abandon his task each for different reasons. Uriel said it was a waste of time. Zachariah wanted Castiel to continue training. Balthazar simply wanted to spend more time with him, which can confuse Castiel. Didn't they spend enough time together? Castiel however, had two reasons himself why he secretly wished to quit. He has always looked for Gabriel in his free time. Castiel couldn't make himself believe his brother was gone. No one had felt his death, so how could he be dead? Castiel long to see his brother again if only to hug him one last time. Instead he had to watch the righteous man. Suddenly Castiel held a tugging at his grace. He ignored it as he watched Dean. It seemed like Dean's brother, Sam, was giving him something. The tugging in his grace became a pulling drawling his grace somewhere. Castiel started to grow worried. He spread his wings to find help, but the pulling turned into full-on yanking as his vision started to blur. Castiel's last thought before he was consumed by darkness was simple, what would happen to Dean Winchester now?


	3. Just info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something you should know.

Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I will have one out soon. This is a discord link for anyone who is on this site ao3. https://discord.gg/9bunXGP I hope to see you there bye.


End file.
